


All in the Wrist

by charleybradburies



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Canon Related, Comfort/Angst, Coming Out, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gossip, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Mild Language, Outing, POV Female Character, Queer Character, Queer Themes, References to Canon, Self Confidence Issues, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><i>Spoiler alert, Upper East Side: B's new "beau" est très belle. And yes, my francophone amies, you read that correctly, <b>belle!</b> Looks like this Waldorf apple really <b>hasn't</b> fallen far from the tree...</i><br/>xoxo, Gossip Girl<br/>~you know you love me~</p>
  <p>femslash100 drabble tag #6 (#87): Blair/Serena: Comfort<br/>+ drabble cycle #11: kinks | table 30A prompt #15: humiliation/shame</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Wrist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



Blair angrily flings her phone across her room, barely taking the time to swing around to shove her door shut before collapsing down at the seat of her vanity. She sighs shakily, haunted by the image of her with mascara streaked down her face. 

_How dare that bitch!_

She rattles with what she’d like to think is anger, but she regrettably knows that some of it is fear. 

First her father, now her, and Gossip Girl would reap the spoils of the Waldorf’s secrets as usual...except that nothing is at all usual about being a Queen Bee tripping over your goddamned heels for a princess half as rotten as you are, right? 

“Miss Blair?” comes Dorota’s worried voice from outside the door, too soft to even imply she had half a clue about this particular round of Pandora’s box bullshit - oh, Dorota. 

“Miss Serena is come to see you, Miss Blair.”

_Shit._

“Tell her...tell her that I’m in the shower or something.”

“Too late,” supplies Serena herself, and Blair can hear her quietly thank Dorota. 

She doesn’t turn around or even look in the mirror of her vanity as the door opens; she doesn’t react to Serena’s presence until she feels her friend’s arms wrap around her, then she leans back into Serena’s chest and lets herself cry.

“Any girl out there would be lucky to have you, Blair. Gossip Girl doesn’t win this round just because she thinks she can use who you are to hurt you.”


End file.
